King Ivahó of Froturn
| age = | race = High Elf | title2 = King of Froturn | reign = 809 AEKE - present | predecessor = King Cael'mus of Froturn | consort = Queen Auré | religion = }} Ivahó ( ) is the current reigning King of Froturn. De jure, he has been the ruler of Froturn ever since 809, but since he was underage when crowned, a regency council led by Consul Sim'vara and Ta'ael Myrth'nddare ruled in his stead until 818. Even though he is the reigning king now, both de jure and de facto, it is not known how much authority can he truly wield under the watchful influence of the clergy and nobility. Biography Before 809: Born on the hot ground Ivahó was born on as the one and only child of King Cael'mus of Froturn and Queen Frésa of Froturn. The couple have been married for years, but so far failed to produce a child before Ivahó. During the time Ivahó was born, Froturn has been amidst a political turmoil for at least three decades. His birth temporarily stopped all the political bickering, as the people swept the problems that plagued the country under the rug for a year to celebrate the heir's birth. One year after the prince's birth however, everything returned to the way things were before his birth - senators, noblemen and clergimen arguing loudly, the country being divided between those who were loyal to his father and the conservatives who wanted to put an end to his "reforms". Cael'mus, having a good memory of how weak and frail he himself is, and has been since birth, made sure that his infant son Ivahó would be always surrounded by the best healers. By that time, Cael'mus has been being heavily influenced by Ta'ael Myrth'nddare for thirty years, so it came to no surprise that his early education was heavily controlled by Ta'ael. From the age of five, Ivahó was given a multicultural education, making him bilingual in High Elven and Wood Elven, and having nearly as much as knowledge of the customs of Dragoc as of his homeland Froturn. Both his father Cael'mus, and his father's most trusted advisor Ta'ael expected him to be just as lacking in piety as his father, and displaying the same amount of sympathy for Naturalists. The young prince was kept in the dark about the delicate political situation in Froturn, so when the Froturnish Civil War broke out in - which he overheard from several courtiers - he was vastly shocked. Even though the child was simply too young to understand the complexities of politics, he always thought that everyone liked his father. For the first time in his life, his childhood idyll was ruined. It did not stop there. On , just days after the civil war broke out, his father Cael'mus suddenly died. After that, Prince Ivahó found himself even more firmly under the control of Ta'ael Myrth'nddare. Ivahó was crowned as the new king, but being just old at the time, everyone knew that he would be little more than a puppet king for at least years, and that someone else would be pulling the strings from the behind: namely, Sim'vara and Myrth'nddare. Between 809 and 815: De jure King After the Froturnish Civil War was concluded in , fresh air was breathed into Froturn's life - both political and domestic. Under the leadership of Consul Sim'vara and Ta'ael Myrth'nddare, all material damage attributed to the civil war - such as the sewer systems of the cities - got itself repaired, the unused lands north of the capital got filled with vegetable and fruit orchards, where most workers were hirelings from Etrand working for money - the fruits of their labour were collected and counted by officers hired by the Senate. Despite the relative stability during those 9 years, a lot of senators were still bitter about the de facto plutocracy that was ran by the Consuls Sim'vara and Ta'ael and their inner circles. A new law was passed that turned the de facto unofficial practices of King Cael'mus - giving foreign missionaries complete freedom to proselytize High Elves - into a de jure law, an actual law written on paper. Most of the people involved on the losing side of the civil war were given amnesty and allowed to continue being politically active, while the ones who weren't given amnesty were allowed to make a choice - either retire from politics or go into self-exile and migrate to Etrand or Artaburro. Under the watchful eye of Ta'ael, Ivahó was given a multicultural education, and was taught to be lacking in piety. He would frequently receive gifts from Queen Cairi of Dragoc. Despite all of this, starting from 814, the year old grew more and more curious towards his own culture, his own religion, and this curiousity drove him into secretly asking courtiers to tell him about the civil war and let him hear the side of the story the opposition had to say. Between 815 and 818: House Arrest In 815, the people of Yanus started protesting. Most of their exact demands were not remembered, but one of them was to "crown the king" - to hand back power to the royal house, and end the de facto plutocracy that was formed under the rule of Sim'vara and Myrth'nddare. The two consuls and their inner circle agreed to crush the protests - the royal bodyguard was sent to make an example of the most aggressive protesters. After the infamous Yanus Incident of 815, when protesters found themselves butchered or arrested, Ta'ael and Sim'vara agreed to "place the king under a more serious protection" - de facto house arrest. Being just in the rebellious age, this drove Ivahó into anger. Not being allowed to go out, talk to the people, learn anything led to him starting to resent his captors and sympathize with the political opposition. He secretly exchanged letters with various opposition leaders - especially ones that fought against his father -, and more often than not came real close to getting caught. The rebellious king would often insult his captors, calling Ta'ael a "foreign occupier" and Sim'vara a "stooge". Both of them laughed it off and assumed that the king was just in his teenage phrase and will grow out of it. However, even as things seemed calm for those three years, the opposition began organizing once again. In 818, the population of Yanus once again rose up in flames. However, rather than going out to butcher the protesters like in 815, the royal bodyguard disobeyed Consuls Sim'vara and Ta'ael, and began a bloodless coup with the blessing of Ivahó. Ivahó deposed the consuls of their power, but did not arrest them. Ta'ael went into self-exile in Dragoc, while sim'vara, unable to bear his loss of power, committed suicide. 818-present: De facto King After the Fall of the Consuls in 818, Ivahó was able to finally grab power to himself, sit on the throne and wear his crown. Being influenced by the former opposition, he gave the Inquisition the green light to arrest foreign missionaries and prosecute converts, even though, officially, the religious tolerance law passed by the two consuls wouldn't be revoked until 822. In 821, King Ivahó got married, taking the hand of Auré Alévan. This marriage was politically motivated - even though Ivahó's sympathy for those who opposed his father's policies were well known, many were still wary that he would turn out to be an impious tyrant like this father. The more extreme wing of the former opposition, the one which was still suspicious of Ivahó, was led by the Alévan family. In an effort to make peace with them, Ivahó decided to marry the daughter of the family's head, to symbolize total amnesty. Starting from 822, from the de jure revocation of the law that used to guarantee free proselytization before 822, relations between Etrand and Froturn started to once again normalize. King Ivahó personally travelled to Etrand and made visits to King Orlonius of Etrand. He also visited Artaburro and made a speech about the importance to preserve one's religious traditions, no matter what they are. Ever since 826, Ivahó has also made attempts to normalize relations with Dragoc, but Queen Cairi is still bitter that Ivahó is so hostile to foreign missionaries. See also List of Kings of Froturn Category:High Elves Category:Kings of Froturn